hush, hush
by rooh-dxc
Summary: Un juramento sagrado. Un angel caido. Un amor prohibido


**_Hola, que tal, bien, nueva historia... que no es mia, sino de Becca Fitzpatrick, en verdad amo esta historia, y como vi que los personajes eran parecidos... bueno heme !aqui! bueno, este es el prologo que esta narrado en 3° persona, pero en el sig hasta el final es narrado por alguien mas... Los nombres no son los mismos que la historia obviamente_**

**_Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece(si no, no hubiera creado el DXG), les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores._**

**_La historia tampoco me pertence, solo lo hago porque estoy aburrida.._**

_

* * *

_

Prólogo

Valle del Loira, Francia,

Noviembre de 1565

Frank estaba con la hija de un granjero en la orilla del río Loira cuando se desató la tormenta.

Había dejado su caballo vagando por el prado, así que sólo le quedaban sus dos piernas para regresar al castillo. Arranco una hebilla plateada de calzado, la deposito en la palma de la mano de la chica y vio cómo ella se alejaba corriendo, el barro salpicándole las faldas. Después se puso las botas y echó a andar a rumbo a casa.

Mientras oscurecía, la lluvia caía como una cortina de agua sobre la campiña que rodeaba el castillo de Langeáis. Frank caminaba tranquilamente sobre las tumbas hundidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en medio de la niebla más espesa podía encontrar el camino a casa sin miedo de perderse. Esa noche no había niebla, pero la oscuridad y la lluvia torrencial engañaban bastante.

Percibió un movimiento a un lado y giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Lo que a primera vista parecía un ángel que coronaba un monumento cercano se irguió en toda su altura. El muchacho tenía brazos y piernas, y no era de mármol ni de piedra. Llevaba el torso desnudo, holgados pantalones de campesino y los pies descalzos. Saltó del monumento; su cabello negro chorreaba agua. Las gotas se deslizaban por su rostro.

La mano de Frank fue a la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Quién es?

La boca del muchacho insinuó una sonrisa

-No juguéis con el duque de Langeáis- le advirtió Frank- Os he preguntado quien sois. Responded.-

-¿Duque?- El chico se apoyó en un sauce retorcido-¿O bastardo?

Frank desenvainó la espada.

-¡Retiradlo! Mi padre era el duque de Langeáis. Ahora el duque soy yo- añadió torpemente y se maldijo por eso.

El chico meneo la cabeza con pereza.

-Vuestro padre no era el antiguo duque.-

Chauncey se enfureció ante la nueva ofensa.

-¿Y vuestro padre?- pregunto extendiendo la espada. Todavía no conocía a todos sus vasallos, pero los estaba conociendo. El nombre de la familia de ese muchacho no se le olvidaría- Os lo preguntare una ves mas- dijo en vos baja, secándose la cara con la mano-¿Quien sois?-

El muchacho se acercó y apartó la hoja de la espada. De repente parecía mayor de lo que Frank había supuesto, quizás hasta tenia uno o dos años más que él.

-Soy un hijo del Diablo- respondió

Frank noto un nudo en el estomago.

-Estáis como un cencerro- mascullo.- Largaos.-

Bajo los pies de Frank, de pronto el suelo se inclinó. Erupciones doradas y rojizas estallaron en sus retinas. Soltó la espada. Tuvo que encorvarse y las manos se le pegaron a los muslos. Levantó la vista hacia el muchacho, entre parpadeos y gemidos, tratando de comprender que estaba ocurriendo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiese perdido el dominio de su mente.

El chico se agachó a la altura de sus ojos.

-Escuchadme bien. Necesito algo de vos y no me iré hasta que lo tenga. ¿Habéis entendido?

Con los dientes apretados, Frank sacudió la cabeza para expresar su resistencia. Intento escupir al muchacho, pero la lengua se negó a obedecer y la saliva cayó por su barbilla.

El chico apoyo las manos en las de Frank y el calor quemo a éste, que soltó un alarido.

-Necesito un juramento de lealtad feudal- dijo entonces el chico.- Inclinaos sobre una rodilla y jurad.-

Frank ordeno a su garganta una risa áspera, pero la garganta se cerró y ahogo el sonido. Su rodilla derecha se flexiono, como si alguien le hubiese pateado la corva, pese a que detrás no había nadie, y él cayo de bruces en el barro. Se retorció de costado y vomitó.

-Juradlo- insistió el muchacho.

Frank tenía el cuello enrojecido de calor; requirió de todas sus fuerzas para cerrar sus manos en dos puños débiles. Se rió de si mismo, incrédulo. No sabia como, pero aquel bribón le estaba provocando nauseas y debilidad. Y no levantaría el castigo hasta obtener su juramento. Diría lo que tenia que decir, pero jurándose a si mismo que acabaría con el autor de semejante humillación.

-Señor, me declaro vuestro hombre.-

El muchacho asintió y puso a Frank de pie

-Venid a verme aquí para el comienzo del Jeshvan.-dijo- Necesitare de vuestros servicios durante las dos semanas entre la luna nueva y luna llena.-

-¿Una… quincena?- Frank temblaba bajo el peso de su ira-¡Yo soy el duque de Langeais!

-Vos sos un nefilim- replico el muchacho con un amago de sonrisa.

Frank tenia una replica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la trago. Sus siguientes palabras fueron pronunciadas con fría malicia:

-¿Qué habéis dicho?-

-Pertenecéis a la raza bíblica de los Nefilim. Vuestro verdadero padre era un **ángel caído**. Vos sois mitad mortal- busco los ojos de Frank- y mitad ángel caído-

El duque oyó la vos de su tutor en algún rincón de su mente, leyéndole pasajes de la Biblia, hablándole de una raza desviada, creada cuando Ángeles expulsados del cielo se emparejaron con mujeres mortales. Una raza temible y poderosa. Un escalofrío que no le desagrado del todo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién sois vos?-

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se alejo sin más.

Frank quiso seguirlo, pero no consiguió que las piernas aguantaran su peso. Arrodillado bajo la lluvia, alcanzó a ver dos gruesas cicatrices sobre la espalda de aquel torso desnudo. Las marcas se juntaban formando una V invertida.

-¿Sois un caído?-grito- Os han quitado vuestras alas ¿verdad?-

El chico, el ángel o quienquiera que fuera, no se volvió. Frank no necesitaba confirmación alguna.

-¿Qué servicio os prestare?- grito-¡Exijo saber de que se trata!

La risa lejana del muchacho resonó en el aire-


End file.
